


Oh Deer.

by Luna_the_Cervitaur



Category: Misc. - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_the_Cervitaur/pseuds/Luna_the_Cervitaur
Summary: Kassidy gets turned into a cervitaur





	1. the adventure begins

Chapter 1  
The Adventure Begins  
I groggily opened my eyes, adjusting to the brightness and warmth of the sunlight seeping through the curtains. I quickly realized that I was late. I was going to miss the bus if i didn’t get my butt out of bed that very moment. I got up, well, I tried to, falling flat on my face as I stepped on my skateboard, suddenly realizing I was hurling towards the ground the moment it started rolling. Embarrassed, I got up and started toward my door. On the way out, I grabbed my overloaded backpack and ran out to the bus. Forget breakfast, it was too late for that. I sprinted to the bus stop, which was halfway around the neighborhood. I saw the bus stop with a cry of the brakes. I was sprinting faster than I ever had before, feeling the adrenaline rush through me. The last person had just climbed up those stairs, limiting my time to get there. Luckily, my bus driver, Mr. Mike, was a kind person, and he waited for me. I climbed up the stairs, legs burning, gasping for air. “Glad you made it!” he chuckled. I gave him a weary grin, and plopped in a seat not to far from the front. It was going to be a long day. 

(//~fast forward all the boring middle school stuff~\\\\)

I started walking home after a long, hot day of eighth grade. The air condition had broken in our hallway, leaving the sweltering conditions indoors as well as out. Not only that, but after Phys Ed, we were all sweating. The smell of adolescence had reeked throughout the entire day. I shivered at the thought, more than glad it was Friday. I sat in the shade of a large tree, thanking it for being there. I just needed to rest for a little bit. I pulled my book from my backpack and began reading. It was a novel my teacher had assigned us, The Outsiders. I had just started reading chapter three when I dozed off to sleep.


	2. Oh Deer.

Chapter 2  
Oh Deer.  
I was awakened by the sound of a humming engine, and the feeling of slamming my head against metal. The dim light was hard to adjust to, but I managed. I attempted to stand, only to realize my hands and feet were bound by a thick, rough rope that came with the sting of a rope burn. Somebody must’ve seen me stirring, because I had suddenly got dizzy with the sickenly sweet smell of drugs on a cloth shoved in my face, and I drifted back to sleep.

I awoke in a damp room, the darkness was choking me, not knowing of my surroundings. I felt a ring on my finger, but it was WAY too tight. I heard the creak of stairs, somebody was coming. I pretended to be asleep, not wanting to be drugged again. A dark voice spoke. “I know you’re awake.” I groaned. Suddenly a light was turned on. I hissed like a vampire in the sun, covering my eyes against the blinding light. I looked toward where the figure previously stood, but it had disappeared. I felt breathing on my neck. I flinched, and felt a stinging pain on my finger. The ring was attached to a chain, which was welded to the wall. Great. I was helpless. Then I noticed my legs had disappeared. Well, not disappeared, but my legs have been replaced with the four legs of a deer. I jumped up, but quickly fell over in a jumbled mess. I cried out in pain, forgetting about the man in the room. “I’ve never seen quite a reaction like that before,” He cackled, his voice sounding smug. “Come into the light so I can see you- you- COWARD!” I was struggling to stand, teetering between the four unfamiliar legs. I looked behind me, It was like looking at a deer, from the deer’s perspective. But I still had hands. And a shirt, for that matter. A ghostly figure stood in the light. I did not recognize it, not at first.The light flickered while my sense came to me. I then realized with the short, ruffled black hair and the long, flowing cape, he couldn’t be mistaken. It was my old friend Zack. Zack was different from the start. He had been an experiment as a baby to see if children with powers could live together with normal kids, like me. He had powers to where he could change things to make them appeal to him. He hated me because I was normal. “Well, this just keeps getting better and better!” I said in a sarcastic tone. He snickered. “It sure does.”


	3. For real doe?

Chapter 3  
For Real Doe  
Zack left me in the room, with no food and no light, and no clue as to what time of day it is. I was stuck. He was kind enough to remove the ring, only to put shackles around my ankles. I had space to move, but it was hard to do, getting used to having a deer’s backside. There was no logical reasoning to this. How was I going to go back into society? My mom would still love me, right? She always said she would love me no matter what… I wanted to scream. Heck, I wanted to yell until my lungs exploded. But something stopped me from doing that. Just then, Zach came in, a creepy smile on his face. He’s the kind of kid that burns ants with a magnifying glass, laughing as he watches the life shrivel out of them. So, if you see that smile on his face, you better run. I, unfortunately, couldn’t. I backed up, but my back legs hit the corner. “Relax,” he whispered. “I’m here to give you something.” He brought in a full body mirror, setting it against the wall. It wasn’t exactly pretty, but I was grateful. He left me alone with the mirror in the dark, damp room. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to look at myself. Break mentally. I wasn’t going to give it to him, but my curiosity got the best of me. I walked up to the mirror, the chains clanking behind me. I looked different than I thought I would, my ears had turned to those of a deer. I looked like a mutant human deer. Ugh. I looked too cute for my own taste. My fluffy tail looked too fluffy. I tried to reach it to smooth it down, but my back didn’t reach that far. Ugh. The mirror just reminded me of who I used to see. I hated it. I punched the mirror, causing it to crack. I plucked a shard from the brokeness, and threw it at the door. It stuck in the wooden door, creating more splinters. I grabbed another shard and held it, then but it in the corner, to have self defence. The door opened to reveal Zack standing there with a rope in hand, ready to do something evil. He moved too quickly for me to react, moving the rope to my neck, I pushed him away, but he was stronger. He tied the rope around my neck, then took another piece of cut rope and tied my wrists, only after I slapped him across the face. He took out a key and undid the chains at my feet, and I bolted for the door, only to find that it was locked. “I’m smarter than you think.” He grabbed the end of the rope, and tugged me out of the room. I choked myself struggling against him. I had no choice but to follow his lead, to go with him. 

He led me up a flight of stairs, (a challenge for someone with hooves) and led me outside. He untied my hands and sent me out. “Let’s see how well you do on your own.” He took the rope off my neck, and pushed me outside. I caught myself in time so I didn’t fall again, but I didn’t take the time to stop and smell the flowers. I just ran. I ran as fast as my new legs allowed me to go, the wind rushing through my hair with little effort running. My T-shirt got caught on a few branches, but nothing much. I leapt over a creek, amazed at how high and far I could jump.   
Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	4. Not very Fawned of this.

Chapter 4  
Not Very Fawned of This

I wandered in the forest for a small while, then I figured it was time to go home. I couldn’t have been far, those drugs don’t last very long. I looked around, but nothing looked familiar. I guess I would have to go to civilization and ask. I looked for a road, person, ANY sign of humans. All I could see was trees, trees, and more trees. I’ll go a bit further, I’ll eventually stumble on civilization. Just then, I saw it. A road. I ran toward it, desperate to get home. I approached the smooth asphalt, the road had been newly re-paved. A road normally leads to civilization, right? I walked down the road and spotted a gas station. “Yes!” I started running toward it. It almost seemed deserted, but I went inside anyway. I found a map, and left. They were free anyway. But I couldn’t shake the feeling I was being watched. Then it hit me. I was a cervitaur. OF COURSE I’M BEING WATCHED. I looked for somewhere to hide, needing an escape route. I saw a Chevy drive down the road, pulling into the gas station. There was a large man in there, and my first instinct was to run. I ran for cover, ran past the station, through an alleyway and into the street ahead. I nearly was hit by an eighteen wheeler, but luckily I got away in time. I got off the road and went to an alley, needing a rest. The city was no place for me at the moment. I needed to find my house, and fast. Passing the costume shop that my best friend Della works at, I got an idea.  
I knocked on the back door, three times soft, two times hard. The door unlocked with a soft ‘click’. I slipped inside, and turned around to face a tall brunette with ice blue eyes, with her mouth gaping open. “I- I can explain!” She scoffed. “You’d better get started then.” She took a seat, dumbfounded. I explained everything, from falling asleep in the heat, to almost getting killed. “So you’re telling me” She got up and started pacing. “That little brat Zack changed MY best friend into some kind of… deer… thing?” Caroline looked into my eyes as if she were staring into my soul. I gulped. “Yes,” I mumbled.

“So why did you come to see me?”   
“I need one of those unicorn costumes.”   
“The two person costumes?”   
“Yes.”   
“That’s do-able.”  
She took out a large bag, decorated with tiny pink unicorns, then left to do some business in the front of the store. I took the costume out of the bag, and put it on. It was uncomfortable, yes, but at least I’m not a cervitaur. When Caroline came back, she was trying not to laugh. “Laugh all you want. It’s the only way home.” I left, walking down the road with my arms tucked by my sides. I got stared at by a lot of people, and some people took pictures as I walked by. But in good time, I made it home. I walked in the back door, avoiding my mom, I went upstairs and went straight to bed. It had been a long day.


	5. Doe'nt look now!

Chapter 5  
Doe’nt Look now!

 

I awoke in my bed, my eyes fluttered open as the world came into focus around me. Whew! It was a dream. I pulled off the covers and looked down at my legs, then facepalmed. It wasn’t a dream at all. An attempt to get out of bed landed me on the floor, tangled in the sheets. My brother stormed in, panting. “Are you- hold on- what…” he gazed at me, confusion obvious in his eyes. I didn’t want to, but I felt a blush rise on my face. “It was Zack. He got angry and turned me into a cervitaur. Please don’t laugh.” I removed the covers, revealing the half deer underneath.

“Woah.”  
“Woah is right.” I smirked.  
“How are we going to tell mom?”  
“I haven’t exactly thought about that.” 

I paused for a moment, trying to strategize on how I’d do it. Alex ran his fingers through his dark, curly hair. I got up, then started pacing, my hooves making noises on the wooden floor. “Well, we can’t exactly hide half a deer.” he remarked. “We shouldn’t waste time stating the obvious!” My hands curled into fists, my front hoof stamped on the floor with a loud ‘CLOP’. He tried to hide a smile. “What’s so funny?” I asked, annoyed. He sniggered. “You look cute when you’re mad.” “SHUT UP.” I crossed my arms. He laughed, not holding it back anymore. I walked over and slapped him, causing him to laugh harder. “I deserved that.” “Yea, you did.” I remarked. My stomach growled. Ugh, it was time for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge. Only after I grabbed everything I wanted, I realized it looked like I was making a salad.   
“Hey, Faline, are you eating salad for breakfast?” he asked. “Actually, yes.” I grabbed a bowl and threw a bunch of stuff in it. Carrots, cabbage, lettuce, cucumbers, and a whole tomato. I grabbed a fork from the drawer and dug in. It was WAY better than I remember tasting salad. I didn’t want to stop eating it, but the bowl ran empty. I wanted more, but there wasn’t any. “Aw, is Faline sad?” He made a pouty face. I stuck my tongue out at him, and put my dish in the sink. I cleaned up my mess, and found a note on the fridge.   
\- I went out with your father today, we’ll be gone all day. DON'T BREAK ANYTHING AND NO PARTIES. Have a wonderful day. ;) -Mom-  
Great. Just great. I was home alone. With Alex. “I’ll be right back.” I said. I came back with my t-shirt on, ready for the day. “Lets go.” I opened the back door and ran outside. “Where are we going?” He asked, climbing down the steps of the porch and into the grass. “Let’s go get some fresh air.”


	6. A little Hoarse

Chapter 6  
A Little Hoarse  
Alex followed me into the forest behind our house, and he found himself trying to keep up. “Will you SLOW DOWN?” I could hear him panting from so much running. “C’mon mustard, ketchup!” I laughed then ran further, but when I looked back, he was gone. “Alex, hurry those noodle legs and get over here.” But something was wrong. I couldn’t hear him breathing anymore. I couldn’t hear his feet in the leaves. Just then, I heard a scream. It sounded like a scream of pain. I ran toward where I heard it from, then I heard it again. I kept running, determined to find my brother. I thought I heard him, I thought he was near. I stepped in some leaves, and with a yelp of surprise, I was hanging in a net from a tree. Then, I saw a figure. It was Zack, and he was dragging something behind him. When they stepped closer, I realized it was my brother. He had a rope tied around his wrists and legs, and tape on his mouth. “Let him go!” I cried. I couldn’t bear to see my brother like this. His hair had leaves and twigs caught in it, and burs were stuck in his arms. “Oh, I will. I’ll let him go. After I’m finished with him.” He sniggered, sending a cool chill up my spine. He tied the end of the rope to a tree, and stepped back. My brother had a worried look in his eyes, one look I hated to see. Zack started to chant strange things, then wisps of bright yellow energy started to surround my brother. Zack continued chanting then he stopped, turning to me. “Now you will know the pain I felt. Having your family torn from you, and facing the judgement of the world alone.” When the yellow energy faded, my brother was changed. His legs had disappeared, replaced with the body of a centaur. “Have fun!” He said with a cackle. He disappeared, leaving me and my brother alone. Then, the rope that was holding me in the net snapped, and I fell to the ground. I got up, brushed myself off, and ran over to Alex. Then, I untied the ropes, they were just simple knots. He got up, and said “I’m fine.” “Your eyes say otherwise.” He looked down at himself, and I looked at him. His legs had been replaced with a black stallion, strong and beautiful. He was also much bigger than me, the horse boosted him up quite a bit. He looked down at me and smirked. “What?” I asked, already knowing the answer. “You’re so much shorter than before.” “I AM NOT. You’re just TALLER.” “Uh-huh. Okay.” I was really bad at hiding my feelings. It was plain as the nose on my face that I was annoyed. WHY did he have to be so annoying? I walked a little bit, looking at the sky. “How long have we been here?” The sky was a shade of light pink. “I don’t know, hours maybe?” He looked at his watch. “HOLY CRAP IT’S 6:30.” I started running, and Alex followed. He easily followed, keeping close to me. When we got to the yard, we already could sense an aura of danger. Then we noticed, the back door was ripped off its hinges, and the house was dark and quiet. Something had been here while we were away.


End file.
